


Chameleon

by OverPickled



Series: Screaming Into The Void: WT Fic Challenge [6]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Fictober, Gen, WT 31, World Trigger Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverPickled/pseuds/OverPickled
Summary: Not every idea should be considered appropriate usage of a trigger. Triggers should be practiced and used to their full potential after all. With Chameleon, it's not just a way to camouflage.





	

“You know, if they just had Chameleon, they might’ve been able to hide.” Inukai commented aloud, to his two companions as they walked the halls towards the B-rank operation rooms. They passed what Inukai momentarily dubbed the “fried rice group” a minute ago.

Tachikawa and Tsutsumi sluggishly trailed behind Kako, her model walk contrasting against the two behind her. For a second, it seemed as if the two college students were going to ask them to save them from certain doom, but Kako had wonderful timing and happened to mention that she was so glad they _promised_ to help her taste-test. All with a bright smile.

(Inukai thought of his sisters.)

“Those poor souls,” snickered Touma. “I’ve heard she _can_ make some good fried rice though.”

“Kuroe-chan said that too! But our captain never trys it,” said Inukai, humming lightly in thought. “Tsutsumi doesn’t seem to do well with it, so who knows.”

“You’ve got it wrong,” chided Arafune. “They said they’d do it, so running away wouldn’t help. It’d only prolong it.”

“No, not running away,” rebutted Touma. “You don’t use Chameleon to run.”

“Right, right! Chameleon is for sneak attacks.” Inukai supplemented. He and Touma shared a look, the former with his smile and latter with his grin. It was one of those “I got you bruh” moments of support. Arafune rolled his eyes.

“You’ve got a point,” and he really did agree. Chameleon’s spotlight was from Kazama Squad, after all. Prime example. “Though I don’t see how a sneak attack would help them now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Running behind due to school and club responsibilities. Hopefully catch up on the weekend!
> 
> If you haven't noticed, I very much enjoy the possibilities of their daily lives that aren't as involved with Border, like school.


End file.
